Wireless and mobile network operators face the continuing challenge of building networks that effectively manage high data-traffic growth rates. Mobility and an increased level of multimedia content for end users require end-to-end network adaptations that support both new services and the increased demand for broadband and flat-rate Internet access. In addition, network operators must consider the most cost-effective solutions to expand network capacity and evolution towards 4G and beyond.
Wireless and mobile technology standards are evolving towards higher bandwidth requirements for both peak rates and cell throughput growth. The latest standards supporting this are HSPA+, WiMAX, TD-SCDMA and LTE. The network upgrades required to deploy networks based on these standards must balance the limited availability of new spectrum, leverage existing spectrum, and ensure operation of all desired standards. This all must take place at the same time during the transition phase, which usually spans many years.
Distributed open base station architecture concepts have evolved in parallel with the evolution of the standards to provide a flexible, cheaper, and more scalable modular environment for managing the radio access evolution. For example, the Open Base Station Architecture Initiative (OBSAI), the Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI), and the IR Interface standards introduced standardized interfaces separating the Base Station server and the remote radio head part of a base station by an optical fiber.
The RRU concept is a fundamental part of a state-of-the-art base station architecture. 2G/3G/4G base stations are typically connected to RRUs over optical fibers. Either CPRI, OBSAI or IR Interfaces may be used to carry data to the RRH to cover a three-sector cell. The RRU incorporates a large number of digital interfacing and processing functions. Traditionally, a multi-channel RRU means that multiple antennas are used, typically with two power amplifiers for two distinct bands. A duplexer is used to combine the two power amplifier outputs. Switches are used to isolate the transmit signals from the received signals as occurs in a Time Division Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) modulation. To extent the prior art architecture to multiple bands (i.e., two or more bands) implementation would consist of adding additional channelized power amplifiers in parallel. The output of the additional power amplifiers is typically combined in an N by 1 duplexer and fed to a single antenna.
While conventional RRU architecture offers some benefits, RRUs to date are power-inefficient, costly and inflexible. Further, their poor DC-to-RF power conversion insures that they will have a large mechanical housing. In addition, current RRU designs are inflexible. As standards evolve, there is a need for multi-band RRUs that can accommodate two or more operating channels using a single wideband power amplifier. This creates an isolation problem at the individual receivers because the wideband power amplifier is always turned on. Isolation between the wideband transmitter and receivers is a problem with any modulation standard (HSPA+, WiMAX, LTE, etc.) when multi-band RRUs are developed using a single power amplifier This is a common problem for all communication systems that utilize a wideband power amplifier in a multi-band scenario.